Code Lyoko: Alternate Story
by Aeroxx1337
Summary: What would happen if there were more Lyoko warriors? How would they change the story? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Xana Awakens Part 1

Code Lyoko: Alternate Story Xana Awakens Part 1

By Aeroxx1337

A video appears on the still computer screen, and then a voice comes out. "Diary of Jeremy Belpois, October 9th, I went around looking for parts for my mini robots, finding nothing interesting at the school I decided to check out the old abandoned factory nearby, there were sure to be some spare parts lying around there. Upon arriving I found a supercomputer of sorts, hoping I wasn't going to regret it, I turned it on. I then headed upstairs to the main computer and a screen popped up showing a beautiful girl with pink hair and pointed ears. At first I thought it was some kind of video game, but I soon found out that the girl was some kind of AI program in a virtual world called Lyoko. She couldn't remember her name, so I decided to call her Maya. I need to learn more about this computer and what it does before I make any assumptions. More later," The voice said.

The video stopped playing and Jeremy sat back in his chair, thinking about this amazing discovery. Imagine, a whole virtual world! He looked at his watch.

"Oh no! I'm late for class!" He cried, and then he jumped out of his chair and ran out of his room.

Immediately after taking the first step he bashed headfirst into someone else in a hurry, "Hey, watch it!" The other kid shouted. He had blonde hair, about the same color as Jeremy's, which cut off at his shirt. He was wearing a green shirt with a black arrow on the front that had red feathers and a red arrowhead. He had blue jeans held up by a green and blue striped belt. He was also wearing brown glasses with a thick frame, instead of wire like Jeremy's. He had a strange looking watch on his arm that, judging by the touch screen it had, also doubled as a cell phone. Good for sneaking texts past teachers. He was wearing light green sneakers with a black and white checkerboard pattern on the shoelaces.

"Sorry, I'm late for class," Jeremy replied in a hurry, then started running to class. The kid ran after him,

"So am I, I'm late for Mrs. Hertz class!" The kid said.

"Me too!" Jeremy shouted back, and then they heard the bell ring.

"Ahhhh, crap," The kid slowed down as the bell rang, "No sense rushing now, we're already late," he moped. Jeremy slowed to a walk as well and kept pace with the kid.

"So, what's your name?" Jeremy asked casually.

"I'm Aero, Aero Grillos, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Jeremy Belpois, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yep, I just transferred here from California, how long you been going to school here?" Aero questioned.

"A while," Jeremy responded casually.

"Descriptive," Aero replied sarcastically.

"You made any friends yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Nah, I've only been here a day, haven't met anyone yet," Aero answered.

"Humph, I hav-"

"Belpois! Grillos!" The loud voice cut Jeremy off. The two turned around to see Jim behind them.

"Uh, oh, busted," Aero, whispered under his breath.

"Principal's office, now!" Jim ordered, and they ran there as fast as they could.

There was a screech as the chair was pulled back and Ulrich sat down. Then there was another screech as the chair next to him was pulled back and some kid sat down. "Are you Ulrich Stern?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ulrich replied.

"Odd Della Robbia, your new roommate, that's who!" He replied.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"You heard me, I'm your new roommate," Odd repeated.

"Again, wh-"

"Hi Ulrich dear!" Sissi interrupted him.

"Oh, no, not you," Ulrich replied. "Could you come to my room tonight around eight? I want to talk about, us," Sissi asked.

"Why would I ever miss an opportunity like that?" Ulrich replied sarcastically.

"Great, see you tonight!" Sissi replied and walked away, she obviously didn't understand sarcasm.

"Wow, she's a babe!" Odd said, staring after Sissi.

"Yeah, but she's brain dead and a leech," Ulrich responded.

"Oh, I see why you don't like her," Odd said.

Jeremy walked over to the vending machine. Ulrich was chatting with Odd nearby. Jeremy had wanted to go to the factory after class, but the detention Jim had given him prevented him from doing so. He pushed a button on the vending machine, suddenly a powerful electric shock surged through him, knocking his glasses off his face, and he fell to the ground.

"Belpois!" Ulrich shouted, he dropped his cup and handed Jeremy his glasses.

"I'll get him to the infirmary, you go tell a teacher!" He ordered Odd, who quickly obeyed. Ulrich helped Jeremy to the infirmary. As they left an ominous symbol appeared on each button of the vending machine, then faded away.

"Will he be okay?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, just a minor electric shock," The nurse replied.

"Alright, I'll check to make sure you're alright after my martial arts class, okay Belpois?" Ulrich said casually.

"Okay," Jeremy replied simply. Suddenly the infirmary doors opened and Aero came in.

"I heard you got hurt you ok?" He asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, except for a few burns," Jeremy replied.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, my teacher's going to kill me if I'm late for class aga-" The bell rang, cutting him off. "Ah, crap, I'm dead," He complained, then left.

A kid in the corner sat up, he had blonde hair that was darker than Jeremy's and was wearing a orange, short sleeved, button up shirt, which was unbuttoned, over a black t-shirt that had the word "Meh" on it in big white letters. He had blue jeans held up by a black and white belt with a checkerboard pattern. He had gray shoes with black laces. He was also wearing an analog watch with roman numerals and a two-digit number in the middle that went up each second. "What happened to you?" He asked Jeremy.

"The vending machine shocked me, what happened to you?" Jeremy asked.

"I took a dare to try the tuna surprise," The kid answered.

"It tasted that bad?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"No, it tried to strangle me," Jeremy laughs at the kid's joke.

"Heh, funny, what's your name?" Jeremy asked.

"Kramitz, Zack Kramitz," Zack answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeremy," He said, and they continued talking.

Ulrich was already sitting down and waiting for Jim to finish his talk, which he figured would end with him mentioning his past and then saying, "But I'd rather not talk about it," Jim finished as a girl Ulrich remembered seeing while at the vending machine walked in. "Ishiyama, glad you could make it," She sat down as Jim started again, "Alright, let's start, since you're the only two here, Ishiyama and Stern, you're up first!"

Ulrich and Yumi stood up, after a few quick punches and kicks they paused,

"You're not that bad, for a beginner," Ulrich's comment seemed to piss Yumi off, because she easily flipped him and then tried to pin him down. They both stopped and blushed when they saw how close their faces were.

"Well, well, well, what did I miss?" Aero said as he walked in and saw the two on the ground blushing.

They got up, "Now bow to your opponent," Jim said.

"What? I missed the action, didn't I?" Aero asked. Yumi bowed, but Ulrich just walked away.

"Nice to meet you too," Yumi said under her breath. Aero walked out of the gym, rolling his eyes. When he was out of the gym he saw Odd out there watching them leave angrily,

"I bet you five bucks they'll be kissing in at least a year and a half," Aero said to him.

"You're on," Odd said, even though he was sure he would lose, and then hurried off toward his room to find five bucks.

Ulrich walked into his and Odd's room, "What the heck? What happened to the room?" Ulrich looked at the disaster zone that had once been his room, then looked at Odd, who was sitting on his bed, for an explanation. Before Odd could even open his mouth to respond, Ulrich saw a small dog standing on his bed.

"What is that mutt doing here?" Ulrich shouted angrily at Odd.

"That's my dog, Kiwi, sorry about the room, I couldn't really take him out for a walk with everyone around, and-"

"Ugh, did you see what he did in my bed?" Ulrich cut him off, pointing out the dog crap on his bed, obviously left there by Kiwi.

Odd walked over to the bed and saw it, "Eww…" Was all he could say.

"Wait till the principal hears about this!" Ulrich said angrily, then stormed out of the room.

Odd reached down and petted Kiwi, "It's ok, my little diggidy dog," Odd said to him.

Jeremy was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer. Suddenly, a familiar symbol appeared on the screen, "Huh? I recognize that symbol…" Jeremy looked at the symbol curiously, and then one of his mini robots started to move. "Huh?" He turned toward the robot, which happened to be on the desk next to him. "What's it-" Suddenly the robot bumped into him and shocked him, cutting him off. "Ow! What the-" Suddenly another robot bumped into his leg and shocked him again. He jumped up out of his chair as a robot with a claw shocked his knee. "Ow, ow, ack! Ouch!" Jeremy continued shouting in pain as the robots continued to shock him.

Ulrich and Zack were both walking down the hallway at the time when they heard Jeremy's cries. They both ran too the door and burst it open to see Jeremy being attacked by his robots.

"Belpois!"

"Jeremy!" Ulrich and Zack shouted. Ulrich ran and pulled the robot with the claw off Jeremy, and then it started shocking him! Zack kicked a box shaped robot that was shocking Jeremy's leg, then pushed the robot that was on the desk to the ground and stepped on it, breaking it.

Ulrich grabbed the robot with the claw's claw and smashed it against the wall, then smashed a triangular robot with the claw and threw it to the ground.

"You okay?" Ulrich asked Jeremy as Zack smashed the last robot with his sneaker.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the help Stern, Zack, you can go now, I'm fine," Jeremy replied and turned back toward his computer.

"Oh, no you don't, what's going on here?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Jeremy replied casually.

"Nothing?" Zack said sternly, "I wouldn't exactly call this nothing!" He holds up the claw from the robot Ulrich smashed.

"Again, what's going on? What if we're not here and you get attacked by a hair dryer or something?" Ulrich asked again.

"Huhhh… What have I got to lose? I'm already in way over my head," Jeremy closed his door, and then sat back down in his chair. "First, can you two keep a secret?"


	2. Xana Awakens Part 2

Code Lyoko: Alternate Story Xana Awakens Part 2

By Aeroxx1337

"Yeah, I can keep a secret," Ulrich said.

"So can I," Zack said.

"Alright, here goes…" Jeremy explained everything. When he was done Ulrich and Zack took in what they had just heard.

"That's unbelievable," Ulrich said.

"Are you serious?" Zack asked.

"Yep, and I can prove it," Jeremy said.

"Really? How?" Ulrich asked.

"I can show you," Jeremy said as he got up from his chair and opened the door, then stopped, "You guys coming?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Definitely!" Ulrich and Zack said simultaneously.

"Then come on," Jeremy said, and walked out of the room with Ulrich and Zack following. They headed to the gym and entered a tunnel that led to the sewers, which they followed until the end and climbed out onto a bridge that led to the factory. They headed in and Jeremy and Zack slid down the ropes, but Ulrich hesitated.

"What's the matter? Afraid of heights?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, no," Ulrich said quickly and grabbed the rope, then clenched his teeth, closed his eyes tight, and slid down.

"You looked pretty scared to me," Zack said when Ulrich reached the ground.

"Shut up," Ulrich countered, then the three of them got in the elevator and Jeremy hit the up button on the elevator and it started to go down, which Zack noticed.

"Wait, you just hit the up button, but we're going down, what?" Zack asked curiously.

"It's because… actually, I have no idea…" Jeremy scratched his head in wonder, "Umm… maybe it's because of how this place was designed? Or maybe it's the…" His voice trails off as he thinks about it. Ulrich rolls his eyes as the elevator stops. They all stop when they hear voices on the other side of the elevator door.

"The elevator stopped, guess he's here," The voice said. The doors open and they see Aero sitting in the chair in front of the main computer.

"Hi guys, I was actually only expecting Jeremy, not you two… Who are you two again? I know I've seen you two before…" Aero stopped as he tried to remember their names.

"Aero! What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I saw you come here after you left the infirmary and decided too see what was so interesting about this place, and I was just having a chat with… umm… Maya, was it? Yeah, Maya here, she pretty much explained everything," Aero explained.

"Oh, and I also figured out most of the programs available on this computer, including this one for scanning people onto Lyoko using the scanners downstairs," He continued.

Before he could even open his mouth again Jeremy cut him off, "Wait, you figured it out that fast?" He asked Aero.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy, I'm smarter than most people think from first glance. I understand pretty much every program I've read on this thing, it's really not that complicated to figure out the-"

"Hey, guys, can we get to the point here? You brought us here to prove what you said was true, so prove it already!" Zack cuts Aero off.

"Alright, this is the supercomputer I told you about," Jeremy told Ulrich and Zack.

Ulrich looked it over a little bit, and then stopped, "And why should I believe that this thing runs a virtual world?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, because of this," Jeremy hit a key and a screen came up with Maya on it.

"Hello Jeremy, Aero," She said.

"What would you call this, a program for spray painting doors?" Jeremy said sarcastically.

"No, I would call it a girl in a video game," Zack said.

Jeremy ignored the comment, "This is Maya, a virtual AI program, although I don't know what for yet," Jeremy explained.

"Still, we have no reason to believe this thing is what made your robots go haywire," Ulrich commented and kicked the supercomputer.

"Well, you do have a poi-" Suddenly a cable burst out of the floor and wrapped around Jeremy's ankle, cutting him off and pulling him to the ground. "Ack!" He shouted as his head hit the ground, then two more cables come out and wrap around his stomach in an attempt to constrict him.

"Belpois!"

"Jeremy!"

"Oh, crap!"

"No, Jeremy!" Ulrich, Zack, Aero, and Maya shouted respectively.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Jeremy screamed as the cables tightened and began to electrocute him.

Ulrich and Zack reached out to pull the cables off Jeremy, "No, wait! Those are-" Aero's warning was too late, Ulrich and Zack grabbed the cables and received a powerful electric shock in response, causing them to let go. "Live… wires…" Aero finished slowly, and then sighed. "Never send a couple of idiots to do a smart guy's job," Aero pulled a small pocketknife out of his pocket as he said this and quickly sliced one of the cables constricting Jeremy, ignoring the slight electric shock that the knife conducted before breaking the circuit, he then sliced the other cable constricting Jeremy before slicing the one holding his ankle.

"Thanks Aero," Jeremy said as he stood up. They then helped Ulrich and Zack to their feet.

"That enough proof for you?" Jeremy asked Ulrich jokingly.

"Yes,"

"Uh, huh," Ulrich and Zack said simultaneously.

"Are you two always going to do that?" Aero asked.

"Do what?"

"Do what?" Ulrich and Zack both said simultaneously, again.

"Talk at the same time like that," Aero responded.

"Like what?"

"Like what?" They again said at the same time.

"Like… ugh, never mind," Aero said, then turned to Jeremy and rolled his eyes. Jeremy sat down in the chair and started talking to Maya. After a few minutes of chatting with Maya Jeremy nodded his head and turned to the others.

"You heard Aero mention the program for using the scanners downstairs to go to Lyoko, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah," Ulrich and Zack said simultaneously.

"Wait, you're not saying…" Aero started.

"Yes, yes I am," Jeremy, replied.

"What is it?"

"What's he saying?" Ulrich and Zack said in unison.

"He wants to send us to Lyoko!" Aero explained.

"What?"

"Are you insane?" They said in unison again. Jeremy nodded his head,

"But first, I need a guinea pig," He explained.

Ulrich smiled, "It's not quite a guinea pig, but I know just the animal."

Ulrich quietly opened the door to his room, he was hoping Odd was asleep, but it was only 8:10, so he couldn't be sure unless he checked. The lights were off, a good sign. He peeked inside the door, Odd was fast asleep in his bed, 'Perfect!' Ulrich thought.

He silently crept over to the dresser and went to open it up, SQUEEEEEEEEEEEAK! "Gah!" Ulrich gasped as he heard the sound, he looked down to see he had stepped on one of Kiwi's chew toys, and it had just so happened to have a squeaker in it. "Phew," Ulrich relaxed, then quickly tensed again and turned to Odd, who was still sound asleep. He relaxed again, and reached for Kiwi's drawer.

Sissi tapped her foot impatiently and checked the clock on her phone, 8:10. She snapped it shut impatiently, Ulrich was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago! "Alright, that's it!" She said angrily and flipped her phone back open and called Ulrich.

'Almost there, just a little more…' Ulrich thought, he grabbed the handle of Kiwi's drawer and silently pulled it open, then picked up the still awake Kiwi. "Guess what doggie? You're going to be virtualized!" He whispered to Kiwi, the turned to leave the room. Suddenly his phone went off, loudly. He quickly grabbed it with his free hand and saw who it was before quickly hanging up, but not before Odd woke up and saw him holding Kiwi. "Dang it Sissi!" Ulrich said angrily, and dashed out the door.

"Huh? Hey, what are you doing?" Odd asked as he quickly got out of bed and ran after Ulrich. They quickly ran through the halls, Ulrich was headed for the gym to get to the sewers. As they ran Kiwi barked loudly, when they passed Sissi's room she heard the barking and walked out into the hall to investigate just as Ulrich ran past holding Kiwi.

"Ulrich? What're you-" Odd jumped at Ulrich to try and tackle him down, but he missed and crashed into Sissi instead, knocking her down and cutting her off mid-sentence. Ulrich continued running rapidly down the hallway, heading for the gym with Odd, and now Sissi, in hot pursuit. He kicked open the door and ran outside the dorm building and they followed. "Ulrich!" Sissi complained, and continued running.

Ulrich kicked the door to the sewers open and ran inside, Odd grabbed the door before it closed, "I bet there's another girl at the end of al this!" Sissi complained.

"No, actually, it's Kiwi, my dog, It's a long story," Odd explains before taking off after Ulrich.

"What?" Sissi asks as she faints. After a long run carrying a dog Ulrich somehow managed to climb the ladder and open the manhole and end up on the bridge.

He stopped for a second afterwards, "Wait, how the heck did I just… forget it," He said, then ran into the factory and somehow managed to slide down the rope and climb down another ladder to reach the scanner room where he placed Kiwi in one of the scanners. "Stay," Ulrich told him and he sat down, "Good boy!" He said, and then climbed back up the ladder.

Meanwhile Odd and Sissi had reached the elevator and pushed the button, "What do you suppose he brought my dog here for?" Odd asked Sissi.

"Maybe he brought him here to do weird experiments on him," Sissi guessed.

"You watch too many horror movies," Odd stated.

"Yeah, he probably brought him here for a ritualistic sacrifice, much more likely," She said.

"He wasn't kidding, you are brain-dead," Odd said under his breath.

"What?" Sissi asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing," Odd fibbed as the elevator arrived and they got in, then took it down to the scanner room.

When it stopped they got out of the elevator and Odd immediately ran over to Kiwi and picked him up, "Who's my little diggidy dog?" He asked, and then turned toward Sissi, "What do you think these things are?" He asked her.

"They look like Egyptian coffins, maybe it's the tomb of a pharaoh!" She said in awe.

Odd just rolled his eyes, "Wow, you're stupid," he whispered.

Ulrich pulled himself up the last rung of the ladder, "Alright, the mutt is in the scanner," He told Jeremy, Aero, and Zack.

"Alright, I'll start the virtualization process," Jeremy said, and started it up.

The scanner doors started to close around Odd and Kiwi quickly jumped out of his arms and the scanner, "What the- whoa!" Odd tried to get out but the doors closed before he could.

"Oh no! You're going to get mummified!" Sissi shouted.

Inside the scanner Odd slapped his forehead, "And you're still an idiot," Odd said to himself.


	3. Xana Awakens Part 3

Code Lyoko: Alternate Story Xana Awakens Part 3

By Aeroxx1337

**Aeroxx1337's Note: **Hey guys, Aero here. Some people call me Aeroxx. Don't do that if you like living. I've decided to include Author's Notes from both of the Authors (Me and Blockhed13, the… umm… I'm not saying genius, he's more of the idiot behind Zack Kramitz) and disclaimers now to keep you people informed on stuff. I update kind of slowly at times, and at other times I add 20 chapters a day. I'm really unpredictable. Anyway, here's my friend Blockhed13's note!

**Blockhed13's Note: **Hello! My name is Blockhed13, but people call me Block or Blockhed. But I won't kill you if you call me Blockhed13 (unlike Aero) I am the intelligent person behind Zack Kramitz (I have straight A's and he doesn't) I only work on Zack when Aero is working on the story, we communicate over chat and we text each other.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Code Lyoko or anything in this story except I own Aero Grillos (who I based off myself) and Blockhed owns Zack Kramitz (who he also slightly based off himself).

* * *

"Transfer guinea pig, Scanner guinea pig… huh?" Jeremy stopped typing on his keyboard and looked at the computer screen more closely. "That's one strange looking dog!" He stated.

"Huh?" Ulrich said as he looked at the screen. "That's no dog, that's Odd!"

"Wait, Odd Della Robbia?" Aero asked him.

"Yeah," Ulrich answered simply.

"Oh, crap! He might as well owe me five bucks! I don't need him dead!" Aero shouted.

"Why does he 'might as well' owe you five bucks?" Ulrich asked.

"Because I made a bet with him that is so obvious I'll win I'll slap myself unconscious with a dead fish if I lose, gotta go!" Aero turned toward the ladder, then stopped, "Oh, and it involves you, so don't you go getting yourself killed either!" He called to Ulrich and quickly climbed down the ladder.

"What? A bet? The heck?" Ulrich asked out loud, and then followed Aero down the ladder. When he reached the bottom he saw Aero and… Sissi!

"What are you doing here?" Aero was asking her.

"I followed Odd while he was running after Ulrich, what just happened?" She asked quickly.

"Well I can't tell you unless you tell me what you saw, because I need to know that to explain it," Aero replied before noticing Ulrich had climbed down the ladder, and that Zack was also climbing down.

"Umm… what?" Sissi asked with a questioning look on her face. Aero pinched the skin on his forehead and turned to Ulrich and Zack, Zack was now all the way on the ground.

"Good god, is she always this stupid?" He said to Ulrich so Sissi couldn't hear.

"Pretty much," Ulrich replied simply as Aero turned back to Sissi.

"Look, just tell me what happened," Aero ordered. He knew how to explain computer programming to deaf monkeys, so he knew he could explain the scanners, which he had studied before Jeremy, Zack, and Ulrich showed up at the factory, to something with the same intelligence that wasn't deaf. Probably.

"Well, Odd stepped into that coffin and the doors closed, then it opened and he was gone!" Sissi explained and pointed to the scanner Odd was in.

"She doesn't seem that stup- wait, did she just say coffin?" Zack asked Ulrich quietly.

"Yep. Believe it or not, that's one of the smartest things she's ever said," Ulrich replied quietly.

"I believe it, that's for sure," Aero said quietly, and then turned back to Sissi. "Alright, here's what happened. Odd stepped into that scanner," Sissi opened her mouth to cut him off, but he just continued, "It's NOT a coffin!"

"Oh…" Sissi mumbled before shutting up.

"When he stepped into that scanner Jeremy, who is upstairs, thought that Kiwi there," Aero pointed to Kiwi as he said this, "Was the one in the scanner and started the transfer process, which is pretty much the preparation to begin virtualization, then Kiwi must have jumped out, I can only assume the doors closing scared the crap out of him, or he wouldn't be standing there," He pointed to Kiwi again, "Then Odd was scanned and his digital profile on Lyoko was created, Lyoko is a virtual world by the way. After the scanning process his digital image was created and he was virtualized onto Lyoko," Aero finished.

Sissi looked at him with a blank expression on her face, and then turned toward Ulrich and Zack, who looked like they understood what Aero just said, "Umm… Is he speaking English?" Sissi asked dumbly.

"Yeah."

"Yep," Ulrich and Zack replied simultaneously.

Aero groaned, "Alright, let me dumb that down a bit. Odd went into the scanner, then Jeremy activated the transfer program, then the scanner program, then he was virtualized into Lyoko," Aero explained, "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, no," Sissi answered.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Aero shouted, "This is as dumbed down as I can possibly make it, and I am now openly calling you an idiot. Odd was in the scanner, he was taken to a virtual world, and then he disappeared from the scanner. Do you get it now?" He asked.

"Uh-huh, I get it now," Sissi replied.

"Good god, teaching the monkeys was easier," Aero said simply.

Odd's body appeared on Lyoko as a blue wire frame, then the rest of him appeared, including a tail. He quickly moved his eyes around to study his surroundings, and then realized he was about 10 feet in the air. "Whoa!" He shouted as he fell down and hit the ground hard.

"Ugh," He grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. Then he noticed he was mostly purple, with cat-like claws and a purple tail. "Whoa, when did I turn into a giant purple cat?" He stopped when he realized the answer to his own question seconds later. "Duh, just now."

"Uh, Odd Della Robbia?" A loud voice asked from nowhere.

Odd just about jumped another 10 feet in the air when he heard the voice, "Gah! Who said that? Who's there?" Odd panicked.

"It's me, Jeremy Belpois," Jeremy's voice explained.

"Oh, ok…" Odd decided not to ask anymore questions and explore his surroundings a little. He realized he was in some kind of forest when he saw two, what were best described as large cockroaches, coming right at him. "Uh, Jeremy, there's two big cockroaches coming my way, is that normal?"

"Yes, it is," Jeremy replied.

"Oh, no worries then," Odd lowered his guard.

"That's not what I meant, RUN!" Odd didn't need the warning, one of the 'roaches' had started shooting at him and he took that as his cue to get the heck out of there.

"JEREMY! THEY'RE SHOOTING AT ME!" Odd shouted as loud as he could as he avoided the lasers.

"I know, I know! Hold on, and don't die!" Jeremy panicked.

"Thanks for the advice!" Odd replied sarcastically.

"Oh, man! What am I going to do?" Jeremy asked himself.

"Crap, how do we get Odd out of there?" Aero asked to himself, but everyone else heard, including Jeremy.

"Guys, Della Robbia is getting attacked on Lyoko, any ideas?" Jeremy's voice came from speakers in the scanner room.

Ulrich's eyes opened wide as an idea hit him, "Jeremy, can you send Aero, Zack, Sissi, and me to Lyoko?" He asked.

"What? What's Lyoko?" Sissi asked.

"What? I just explained- gah! I give up! I'm sticking to the monkeys!" Aero shouted angrily, then sat down and pinched the skin on his forehead again, sighing. This got a pair of muffled laughs from Ulrich and Zack, again, in perfect unison.

Ulrich was quick to answer Sissi's question, "It's a virtual world where weird monsters want to massacre ya!" He explained.

Sissi didn't like the response she got, "Eugh, umm… no thanks. I couldn't possibly miss cheerleading tryouts tomorrow, and-"

Zack's laugh cut her off, "It's alright to like being alive. It's to help someone you don't seem to like, and you don't have to go help if you don't want to. You're too pretty to get massacred anyway," He said with a smile.

"Whew, thanks for the support Zack," Sissi said, which just made Zack's smile wider.

Aero rolled his eyes as he got up and walked into one of the scanners, "You guys getting in or what?" He asked Ulrich and Zack.

"We're getting in,"

"We're getting in," Ulrich and Zack again said simultaneously.

* * *

**Aeroxx1337's Note: **I would just like to point out now that whenever I have two people talking at the same time I put whoever's name was first was the first to talk. Like in that last paragraph, it said, "Ulrich and Zack again said simultaneously." That meant that Ulrich said the first "We're getting in," and Zack said the one that followed. All right, back to the story.

* * *

Ulrich and Zack stepped into the other two scanners, "You guys ready?" Aero asked.

"As I'll ever be,"

"As I'll ever be," Ulrich and Zack answered at exactly the same time. Then the doors closed.

"Transfer Aero, transfer Ulrich, transfer Zack, scanner Aero, scanner Ulrich, scanner Zack, virtualization!" Jeremy hit the enter key as Aero, Ulrich, and Zack were virtualized onto Lyoko.

Aero looked around the second he got to Lyoko, right before he realized he was floating in the air, "OH CRAP!" He shouted before hitting the ground with a thud. He heard two more thuds next to him, which he immediately guessed were Ulrich and Zack. "You guys ok?" He asked as they pulled themselves to their feet.

"Yeah," Ulrich said as he jumped to his feet.

"Just peachy," Zack said, rubbing his head.

"You landed on your head, didn't you?" Aero asked.

"Yeah," Zack replied simply, and then looked at Aero funny. "What the heck are you wearing?" He asked.

"Huh? What're you…" Aero looked himself over. He was wearing a black, skin-tight suit that only cut of right about at his wrists. He also noticed he had a weird necklace on that had a black… thing on it with several holes. Then he noticed one other thing. "Wait a second, where are my glasses?" He asked. He wasn't complaining, he could, strangely, see perfectly. Ulrich and Zack didn't respond, they were looking themselves over.

Ulrich was some kind of Samurai, he even had a katana. Zack couldn't tell what he was, his outfit consisted of a skin-tight orange suit with two red stripes that started at the left half of his right hand and the right half of his left hand, went down past his underarms, down the side of his suit, and ended at the left half of his left foot and the right half of his right foot, that cut off at his fingers.

"Uhh… Zack, pardon my, uhh… We're in France, so saying French won't work so well… Ah, screw it. Zack, what in the hell are you wearing? I'm honestly considering roasting a marshmallow over you, you're dressed like a campfire," Aero stated.

"Oh, shut up Aero. As soon as I figure out what my weapon is, and where it is, I'm definitely hitting you with it," Zack replied in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I can't find my weapon either," Aero countered. Zack just pointed at Aero's belt, which he hadn't noticed he was wearing. "Oh, sweet!" Aero exclaimed as he looked down at his belt. Two separate weapons were on each of his sides. There was a machete attached to his left, and a short sword attached to his right. He drew them, machete in his right hand, and short sword in his left. "Oh, hell yes!" Aero said with a grin.

"Do you always say that?" Ulrich asked him.

"Do I always say what?" Aero asked.

"Hell," Ulrich replied simply.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's the only cuss word I use," Aero said.

"Oh," Ulrich said.

Aero continued to look himself over, then made another discovery, "Awesome!" He said as he saw the twin daggers attached to his wrists. He drew them in just a way so that the dagger in his left hand was blade down and the dagger in his right hand was blade up.

Zack noticed this and groaned, "Oh, come on! You have a bunch of sharp weapons and I don't have crap!" Zack angrily clenched his fist, and then something unexpected happened. A single blade that matched the coloring of his suit came out of his fist just where the suit cut off. The right half was red and the left half was orange. "Ok, this is nice, this is nice," He marveled at the blade for a few seconds before he had an idea, "Maybe if…" He clenched is other hand into a fist and another blade popped out, this one was red on the left and orange on the right. "Sweet!" Zack un-clenched his fists and the blades retracted.

Ulrich looked up from studying his own samurai suit and noticed something on Aero's back, "Uhh, Aero," He said.

"Yeah?" Aero put the daggers back in place.

"You have a bow and quiver on your back," He stated.

"What?" Aero said surprised. He reached behind him and pulled out a bow and an arrow. "This. Is. Awesome," Aero said as he marveled at his fifth weapon.

"Lucky…" Zack mumbled, then leaned against a tree. He felt a strange lump on his back. "The heck?" He reached back behind him and felt something sharp in what felt like a pocket on his back. He pulled it out and looked at it, "Oh, cool, I have ninja stars!" When he said 'stars' the single shuriken in his hand suddenly duplicated into three, "Awesome!" He said, "Now how did I do that?" He asked himself aloud.

"I think it activated when you said 'stars', that's probably what triggered it," Aero assumed. "You know what? I think this thing on my neck is a voice analyzer. I just need to figure out what commands it accepts…" He started mumbling to himself quietly.

"Uh, guys, incase you forgot, Della Robbia is getting slaughtered. So could you stop marveling at yourselves and go help him?" Jeremy's voice said from nowhere.

"Right, forgot, on it!" Aero said and the three of them took off in Odd's direction.

* * *

**Aeroxx1337's Note: **And there we have it, the next part of Xana Awakens and we're not even into the actual second half of the episode… Oh boy… This might take a while…


	4. Xana Awakens Part 4

Code Lyoko: Alternate Story Xana Awakens Part 4

By Aeroxx1337 & Blockhed13

**Aeroxx1337's Note:** Umm… Yeah, I got nothing. Your turn Blockhed!

**Blockhed13's Note:** All right. Now we go into the action-packed part of the story. If you are just joining us, read part 1 and start reading from there. Peace!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Code: Lyoko, just the OC's

* * *

Odd jumped as the 'cockroach' shot yet another laser at him, "Jeremy, where's that help you said was coming?" Odd asked him.

"They're on their way Della Robbia, just don't die!" Jeremy replied.

"You have any other advice?" Odd asked sarcastically. Jeremy ignored the comment.

"Hurry up guys! Della Robbia is getting murdered!" Jeremy quickly informed Aero, Zack, and Ulrich.

"Keep your shirt on Belpois, we're hurrying!" Ulrich replied.

"There, I see Odd!" Aero shouted as he pointed ahead. Odd got hit in the back with a laser and fell to the ground.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and turned around, "Does anyone one have bug spray?" Odd asked jokingly.

Aero quickly drew his bow, "Eat this you little roachsters!" He fired off an arrow at one of the three 'cockroaches' and missed completely. "Crap, let's try that again." Aero said as he took out another arrow.

"Oh, for the love of Pete, I'll do it," Zack said as he pulled out a shuriken, "Stars!" The shuriken duplicated and Zack threw them at the 'roaches'. One star hit, the other two missed entirely. The 'roach' that was hit stumbled for a minute before exploding, leaving only the four legs.

"Nice shot, but watch a pro do it!" Aero fired off three more arrows, only one hit and the 'roach' exploded. But there was still one left. Aero reached for another arrow and found he had only one left. "Ah, crap! I'm almost out of arrows!" As if on cue, the one arrow split into three, "Nice!" Aero fired off the three arrows and hit the last 'roach', which also exploded.

Odd stopped running once the threat was gone, "Nice shot… umm… who are you again?" He asked.

"I'm Aero, I made a bet with you earlier," Aero replied.

"Name's Zack, I don't believe we've met," Zack responded casually.

"Hey Odd," Ulrich said simply.

"Hey Ulrich, someone want to explain what's going on here?" Odd asked.

"We're in a virtual world called Lyoko, and we're here to rescue you," Aero replied. It was then that Odd noticed the majority of their weapons, "Oh, come on, you guys get all those cool weapons and I'm stuck with these stupid paws," Odd slapped his arm with the palm of his hand and an arrowhead fired out of his paw. Ulrich quickly moved his head out of the way to avoid it.

"Hey, watch it with those things!" Ulrich shouted at Odd.

"Ok, I take that back, these arrows are cool!" Odd said.

The elevator reached the computer room with Sissi and Kiwi in it, "Uhh, that's great, now try to hook up with Maya in her tower," Jeremy instructed.

"Who's this Maya?" Sissi asked impatiently.

"She's an AI program in this virtual world-"

"Hold on Jeremy, don't make her think to hard. She might strain her brain cell," Aero said, hearing Jeremy talking to Sissi, and then laughed along with Odd and Ulrich. He then noticed Zack wasn't laughing, "Aw come on, that was hilarious! Why aren't you laughing?" He asked him.

"I don't laugh at hot girls," Zack answered.

"She can't hear you, you can only hear it through the head piece Jeremy's wearing," Aero commented.

"Oh, well in that case," Zack said, then started laughing.

"Uh, guys, would you mind cutting the laughter short and getting to Ma- what the?" Suddenly Kiwi started barking loudly at some cables as they started to shake, "Huh?" Jeremy asked out loud. Suddenly the cables burst from the ground and one bashed Kiwi out of the way and into the elevator.

"Wuh- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sissi screamed as the cabled emerged from the ground.

"Jeremy, you there? Jeremy?" Zack asked. There was no reply.

"Hey, Jeremy! Which tower do we head to?" Aero asked, "Where is he?"

Jeremy jumped out of his seat and jumped out of the way of one of the cables at the same time. Another cable quickly shot at him, but he ducked under it, "This is not good!" He shouted, and quickly jumped away from another cable.

"Hey, maybe it's this tower," Odd leaned against the tower, and suddenly passed through it! "What the- whoaaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted. He suddenly found himself falling into a large open space, he quickly turned his head and saw a platform to his right. He reached out and grabbed it, digging his claws into it. He tried to pull himself up, but suddenly he heard a familiar noise. '_That's the noise it made when I passed through the tower's wa- uh oh' _Odd thought as Ulrich passed through the tower and started falling. He was just able to grab onto Odd's leg and stop himself from falling.

"Whoa, that's a steep fall, hold on!" Ulrich said.

"What do you think I was doing, having a tea party?" Odd shouted back sarcastically. Suddenly there was another noise, "No, no, don't! The platform's over- oof!" Odd's warning was to late, Zack fell and just barley managed to grab Ulrich's foot.

"What the crap?" He asked.

"Man, you guys are getting heavy, Ulrich, drop your saber!" Odd shouted down to him, his claws were starting to lose their grip.

"Ha, ha, nice try, just don't let go!" Ulrich shouted back.

"I just hope that Aero-" Odd was cut off as Aero stepped into the tower, and onto the platform.

"You guys need any help?" Aero asked.

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!" Odd, Ulrich, and Zack all said in unison.

"Alright, I'll help you up," Aero went to help pull them up, when Odd's claws suddenly gave way, "Oh, crap!" Aero quickly grabbed Odd's arm, and was pulled down with them, "Gah!" Was all he could say as the four of them fell down into the abyss below.

"Ah! Let go!" Jeremy shouted as one of the cables wrapped itself around his ankle, then two more quickly wrapped around him, attempting to constrict him, '_déjà vu'_ He thought as the cables tightened their grip. He winced in pain as he tried to breathe, "Sissi, help!" He choked out. Sissi just stood there, frozen in fear.

Odd, Ulrich, Zack, and Aero tumbled out of a tower, "Uhh, where did the forest go? All I see is ice," Odd noted.

"And why is it upside-down?" Zack asked.

"The sector's not upside-down idiot," Aero pulled Zack up, "You are."

"Oh, right," Zack said as he got up. They looked around and saw ice all around them.

"Looks like we're in the Ice Sector, the other sectors are the Forest Sector, the Desert Sector, and the Mountain Sector," Aero explained. Suddenly three of what looked liked squares with legs came out from behind the tower and two blocks of ice.

"What the heck? What are these things?" Ulrich said as he drew his sword. Odd quickly aimed his arm up as Zack pulled out a shuriken and Aero took out the machete.

"Well, they're blocks… with legs…" Aero stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Ulrich said. Suddenly one of the blocks fired at them from the strange eye shape in its center. It caught Odd by surprise and hit him in the leg.

Back on earth, Odd's profile card blinked and his Life Point count went from 50 to 30. Jeremy tried again to get the cables to let go, to no avail. He tried to say something, but the cables acted like snakes and tightened the second he exhaled. This was not looking good.

Ulrich jumped up and landed right on top of one of the Bloks, and started slicing at the top of its head. It had no effect and he jumped off, "How do you kill these things?" He asked.

"I have no idea, stars!" Zack said as he threw the three shuriken at one of the Bloks, two missed, but the third made contact at the edge of the lighter colored part of the Blok. A light came out of the wound for a second and the Blok stumbled back, then the light went out and the Blok turned its head around on its legs. The eye symbol started to glow orange instead of the usual red that came before firing the laser, and a ring of fire shot out, soon followed by two more.

"What the hell?" Aero wondered aloud. Zack reacted quickly, jumping through the first ring, but the second one hit him in the legs causing him to trip and bash headfirst into the final ring.

Zack's profile flashed on the computer screen, first it went from 100 to 70, then it showed a head injury and went straight from 70 to 0.

Back on Lyoko Zack had suddenly started dissipating into a bunch of blue squares, leaving a blue wire frame behind, "What the? What's goin-" Zack was cut off as his mouth disappeared, followed by the rest of him.

"Where's he go?" Ulrich asked, blocking a shot from a Blok with his sword.

"He got devirtualized because he ran out of life points, head shots probably do more damage then normal shots," Aero explained as he quickly drew his short sword as well. He tapped his voice reading necklace, "Come on, do something! Umm… Let's see… Super Speed? Extreme Speed? Extrasensory?" With that last one the green in Aero's eyes disappeared, leaving only his pupils, and was suddenly replaced by orange, "Whoa! What the hell?" Instead of what he normally saw, he could suddenly see the inner workings of Odd, Ulrich, and the Bloks. He could see their blood flow and even how their muscles moved. For the Bloks he could see very basic inner workings, just a solid block shape, with four of the strange symbols that were on the outside of them in their proper place. He also saw something else, "Guys, the symbols, they're the only parts that aren't shielded, aim for them!" He shouted as he loaded an arrow, it was strangely difficult for some reason, then he noticed something, _'I can't see my bow or arrows!' _He quickly realized why, _'I can only see living things wile this is on, I get it now. Now I just need to figure out how to turn it off…'_ He stopped for a second.

"Aero, what are you doing? Help us fight!" Ulrich said as he ran toward a Blok and stabbed it straight into the center of the symbol just as the Blok fired off a single ring of fire, hitting Ulrich right in the chest. He stumbled back as the Blok exploded.

"Any idea how many life points we have left?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"Nope," Ulrich stated. Suddenly, a laser came out and hit Odd right in the head, devirtualizing him.

"Crap! That's not good! I've gotta' turn this off… wait, Extrasensory!" Suddenly the orange disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by the normal green, "There we go!" He exclaimed. He turned to Ulrich, "You've got about 40-" Suddenly another laser nailed Ulrich in the arm, "Make that 20 life points left," Aero told him.

"Thanks, now I just have to- gah!" Suddenly one of the Bloks fired a blue laser that froze Ulrich in his place. The ice suddenly shattered and Ulrich's last 20 life points were destroyed along with it. He devirtualized on the spot, leaving Aero alone with the final two Bloks.

"Damn it! I need to think!" Aero closed his eyes and thought as two more lasers hit him, draining 70 life points in a second, "Ow! It's times like this I wish I wish real life had a 'pause' or 'slow-mo' but… ton…" His voice trailed off as he realized everything around him had slowed down. "What… the… hell?" He looked around and just barley avoided a laser he hadn't noticed, "Sweet!"

Ulrich and Odd's eyes opened wide when they saw the scene that awaited them in the computer lab. Dozens of cables had come out of the ground and were constricting and electrocuting Jeremy at the same time. Sissi was backed into the elevator with Kiwi cowering next to her. Zack was standing net to the ladder they had finished climbing.

"Holy crap…" Zack mumbled as he watched, apparently unable to move. Odd and Ulrich quickly pulled themselves up the last few rungs of the ladder and stepped onto the ground.

"This is not good, we have to help them!" Ulrich ran over and grabbed a piece of metal.

Zack shook his head, "Right!" He saw a cable sparking with electricity heading straight for Sissi, "No!" He quickly jumped at the cable and moved in between it and Sissi. It hit him dead on and he felt an un-measurable amount of volts surge through him before the cable pulled back and he crumpled to the floor, barley conscious. "Ugh… that hurt…" he mumbled before passing out.

Ulrich took the piece of metal he was holding and tried slicing the largest cable with it, and got a powerful electric shock in response, _'Agh! Right, metal conducts electricity!' _Ulrich thought before he dropped the sheet of metal and stumbled back. The cable he tried to cut quickly wrapped around him and started shocking him, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhh!" He shouted in pain.

Back on Lyoko Aero was walking around, studying the now slow moving Bloks, "Hmm… There is a red charge before a normal laser, a blue one before a freeze laser, and a orange one before a-" A ring of fire hitting him from behind cut him off, "Triple fire ring shot," Aero got in before he was devirtualized.

Aero quickly climbed the ladder; he had heard some very loud shouts and crashes from the computer lab, _'Well that can't be good…'_ He thought as he climbed up the last rung, _'Damn, I was right'_ Aero thought as he saw the scene in front of him. Jeremy and Ulrich were both wrapped by cables and being electrocuted, Zack was unconscious in the elevator next to a very scared Sissi and cowering Kiwi. He couldn't see Odd, but he could hear the sound of metal scraping against metal, _'What the hell is that?' _He wondered.

Odd picked up the sheet of metal Ulrich had been carrying; it scraped against the metal floor as he picked it up. He walked over to the cable Ulrich had slightly severed and swung the sheet of metal at it. It didn't slice all the way through, but it was enough to stop the cables from attacking, "It works the second time," Odd shouted to Ulrich, who was still suspended in the air by the cable, but no longer being electrocuted.

Zack opened his eyes slowly, he was lying in a bed, _'Where am I?'_ He thought. He soon realized his answer when he looked around and recognized the infirmary. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Aero, and Sissi were all standing around his bed.

"Finally, you have a nice nap?" Aero said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, funny," Zack said and rubbed his head. It hurt, a lot, "Oh, man, my head stings," He complained.

"Looks like you need a little more sleep, you got shocked pretty bad," Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, probably. How long was I out?" Zack questioned.

"About 6 hours," Ulrich said.

"Wait, guys, doesn't that mean that class is going to start-" The bell cut Aero off, "Now. Ok, this is not good! I gotta' get to class, now!" Aero shouted as he ran out and ran out the door, quickly followed by Ulrich.

"Yeah, we should get to class too. Ms. Hertz is going to kill you if you're late again," Jeremy said to Odd, and then they both took off for class, leaving just Zack and Sissi.

"Thanks for taking that shock for me, you're my hero!" Sissi announced, then quickly gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Thanks again!" Sissi called back as she ran out the door, probably heading for her next class.

Zack just lay there, stunned, "Wow…" He probably would have fainted if he weren't already half-unconscious, _'Definitely worth the shock' _Zack thought moments before passing out.

**Aero's Note: **And there's chapter four, sorry about the delay, I got really distracted by a bunch of stuff. Mainly video games, but also because I kept forgetting to watch the episode so I knew what happened next. Sorry about taking so long. There won't be an ending note from Blockhed because he went to sleep about an hour ago. So, please review! Please! I will die without reviews! Do you hear me, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Xana Awakens Part 5

Xana Awakens Part 5

By Aeroxx1337 & Blockhed13

**Aeroxx1337's Note:** Sorry about the long wait. What can I say? I have a short attention spa- hey what's that?

**Blockhed13's Note:** Umm… I got nothing.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Code Lyoko, just Aero and Zack, and any other OCs that we may introduce. Not saying we will! But we might…

* * *

Ulrich sat in the crowded lunchroom. Sissi was sitting next to him staring off into space. He ate his food at a normal pace.

"Hey guys!" Odd said as he sat down, quickly followed by Aero. Then Ulrich noticed something.

"Hey, what's with the hair?" Ulrich asked, pointing to Odd's new hairstyle. It was up in a point instead of down. It looked like his hairstyle from Lyoko.

"It's Lyoko style, pretty trendy huh? Meow!" Odd stated.

"Ugh…" Ulrich groaned.

"Man, how do you get it to stay like that?" Aero asked, and poked the point, "Ow! Holy crap, that's sharp!" Aero looked at his finger, which had started bleeding, "Really sharp!"

"Hey, watch it! It took an hour to get it up like that!" Odd said.

"I'm the one who's bleeding!" Aero said, then pulled a bandage out of his pocket and put it on the cut.

"You have band-aids in your pocket?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, I have a pocket knife, I have these for when I cut myself on it," Aero explained. He threw the trash away and grabbed his croissant, then picked up his breakfast soup. Next to him, Odd was doing the same. They both dipped their croissants in their soup rapidly and then took a bite of the soup soaked food. They then both did the same thing, taking another bite.

"You two always eat that much?" Ulrich asked both of them.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Aero and Odd both asked simultaneously.

"You two always eat that much?" Ulrich asked again.

"No, don't know about him, but I'm not really hungry today," Odd stated.

"Shm," Aero said through a mouthful of food.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

Aero swallowed, "I said, same," He said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"He was working on Lyoko all night after he put that computer back together," Ulrich said.

"That guy's a real Einstein," Odd stated.

"Who's Einstein?" Sissi asked. That comment got everyone to stop eating, and all three of them looked at Sissi, each with an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?" Aero asked.

"Yes, who's Einstein?" Sissi asked again.

"Your polar opposite," Aero said as he pinched the skin on his forehead. Then Odd noticed something.

"Were you wearing that bracelet yesterday?" He asked, pointing to the bracelet on Aero's wrist.

"Nope, it's a little invention of mine. Check it out, Extrasensory!" Suddenly the green disappeared from Aero's eyes, only to be replaced by orange.

"That's just like on Lyoko!" Ulrich pointed out.

"That's the point, I'm trying to re-create it, but it still needs some tweaking," Aero stated.

"What do you mean, 'tweaking'?" Ulrich asked.

"It doesn't work very well, I'm trying to make it so I can see through skin, but so far it can only see through one layer of clothing, or bare skin," Aero explained.

"Cool, how does it work?" Odd asked.

"Well…" Aero explained how it worked, "And that's how it works," He finished.

"What?" Ulrich asked, completely baffled. Odd just sat there, trying to make any sense of Aero's explanation.

"I… I think my brain just died," Sissi said.

"Sissi, your brain died a long time ago," Aero said. Sissi's response was narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. Aero, Odd, and Ulrich laughed.

"Unfortunately, you aren't like Aero, Odd, Ulrich, or Zack. You can't be devirtualized when you run out of life points," Jeremy explained to Maya.

"Too bad. Well, at least now I know how to change sectors," Maya said.

"Yep, and I also figured out what the towers are for. They're portals between here and Lyoko. When they're red, it means they're activated," Jeremy explained.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yep, and they may be the key to materializing you on the real world," Jeremy continued, "Unbelievable, huh? I can't wait to tell the others about it," He finished.

A pulsation moved across the ice sector of Lyoko, heading straight for the red tower. The pulsations stopped when they reached the tower.

"You want us to go back to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. Everyone was gathered around a bench. Ulrich, Odd, and Aero were sitting on the bench. Sissi was standing behind it, and Jeremy was standing in front of them.

"Yeah, you need to get Maya to a red tower. It could be the only way to materialize her on earth! Pretty wild, huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Pretty dangerous is more like it!" Ulrich said.

"We could've all been wiped out for good last night!" Odd stated.

"Yeah, we'd be better off shutting down the supercomputer. Too bad for Maya, but it's not like she's human," Ulrich stated.

"But she's still a sort of intelligent being. She has emotions just like we do," Jeremy protested.

"See, I told you. He's madly in love with a computer program," Ulrich said to Odd.

"Come on guys, I'm only asking you to go to Lyoko one more time. Then we can be done with it for good," Jeremy explained.

"We'd get taken out in a heartbeat!" Odd pointed out.

"And with Zack in the infirmary, we'd be outnumbered. There has to be at least four of us, but Sissi's to afraid to go," Ulrich explained. Sissi opened her mouth to say something, when someone cut her off.

"Somebody say my name?" A voice said. Everyone turned to see Zack walking toward them, wincing with each step.

_'What's with the limp?' _Aero thought, "Extrasensory," He mumbled.

"Zack!" Sissi jumped up. She ran over to him.

"Wait, Sissi don't!"

"Owwwwwww!" Zack cried out as Sissi embraced him in a hug. She quickly let go when she head him cry out.

"What's wrong?" Sissi asked.

Zack opened his mouth, but Aero cut him off, "He's wearing a back brace Sissi! That's why he's limping!" Aero explained.

"How'd you know that?" Zack asked.

"He re-created his extrasensory ability from Lyoko. He can probably see the brace through your shirt," Ulrich explained.

"But didn't you say you could see through walls on Lyoko?" Zack asked as he sat down.

"It's not working to full effectiveness, I can only see through one layer of clothing till I tweak it a little," Aero explained, "But I updated it a bit, so I can see through skin down to the muscle. But it's still not quite right."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't there for the explanation. Like I said before, this bracelet here…" Aero explained how the bracelet worked all over again, "And that's pretty much it."

Zack and Ulrich had the same blank stare, _'Ugh, that's the second time I've heard that and I still have absolutely no idea what he's talking about,' _Ulrich complained in is head. This time around Odd had seemed to listen more intently and had a focused face.

"Uhhhh… What?" Zack asked, the blank stare not leaving his face.

"Good god, that's the EXACT same thing Ulrich said," Aero stated. Ulrich just nodded, still trying to understand a word of the explanation.

"I think my brain just died, again," Sissi mumbled. Aero opened his mouth to say something, but Sissi cut him off, "You make another remark about my intelligence and I will personally see to it that you are in extreme pain for the next 24 hours!" Sissi shouted, lifting one of her legs to show the large, platform-like, shoes she was wearing. She then made a kicking motion. Aero got the message and closed his mouth quickly. He knew Sissi could cause SERIUOS pain with those ridiculously oversized shoes. Aero wasn't quite sure about that, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

Someone probably would've laughed, but everyone was trying to register Aero's overly complicated explanation. Odd, still looking focused, piped in, "Alright, so if I heard what you just said correctly…" Odd's voice trailed off, then he shook his head, "Yeah, I didn't understand ONE word of that!" Odd finished.

"I think I see your problem with the bracelet's programming," Jeremy suddenly piped in. Everyone looked at him funny; no one could believe he had understood Aero's explanation. Even Aero looked at Jeremy funny.

"You understood that?"

"You knew what he was saying?" Ulrich and Zack said in unison. Everyone but Ulrich and Zack rolled their eyes; by now knowing that was a usual thing for them.

"What?"

"What?" Ulrich and Zack said simultaneously.

"Ugh, not again!" Aero complained, everyone laughed while Ulrich and Zack just stood there with confused looks.

* * *

**Aeroxx1337's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter, I have writer's block. And I wanted to get another chapter up sooner rater than later. I will make sure to make the chapter at least 4,000 words if I have at least 10 reviews (not counting mine or Blockhed's reviews) so basically, 6 more reviews and I'll make the next chapter at the VERY LEAST 4,000 words. Again, don't expect it to soon, because I have an EXTREMELY short- Ooh! Shiny! Please Read & Review!


End file.
